jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gun Barrel Extender
The Gun Barrel Extender is a gun attachment item found in Jagged Alliance 2. Description "Attach this nifty chunk of hardware to any gun barrel and watch your range soar." The Gun Barrel Extender is constructed by adding Quick Glue and Duct Tape to a Steel Tube (which is the rarest component of the three). Once assembled, this hefty device can be attached to the barrel of any firearm, providing a significant boost to its range. The item is a permanent add-on to a weapon, i.e. it can not be detached manually. Nevertheless, the Gun Barrel Extender gathers wear quickly, and will eventually fall off when it is badly worn. Every shot fired has a chance of making the Extender fall off, and the chance of falling off increases the deterioration in the Extender's condition. As with all makeshift attachments, a mercenary with a high mechanical skill is needed to properly attach the Gun Barrel Extender to a weapon without damaging either item. Jagged Alliance In Jagged Alliance and Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, gun barrel extensions are made via a Chunk of Steel item. Notes The Gun Barrel Extender is best used on the weapons which lack in range and excel in other parameters. A player may see it fit to attach the Extender to the following weapons: *The M-14 battle rifle. Though a range of 33 is sufficient in most occasions, it is outdated by most end-game rifles. Extending it will increase the range to 42, allowing the wielder to pack a 33-damage punch more accurately. *The H&K G11 assault rifle. Though rarely used in JA2 as a primary weapon due to a limited ammo supply, it is, nevertheless, an excellent secondary weapon for the sniper in the squad. The extender will make it more accurate at long ranges, which, combined with no burst penalty, may provide excellent results. *Sidearms. If a merc carries a silenced pistol or SMG, the Extender will allow him to make silent kills at longer distances. *Shotguns. Some players continue using shotguns throughout the game due to their high damage and stopping power. The Extender will make a nice addition to a CAWS (or a SPAS-15, if Tony offers no CAWS ammunition). Rifles with a range parameter of 40 and beyond can also be extended with this device, though the efficiency of this measure will be minimal. The Gun Barrel Extender is quite fragile and will require frequent repairs, especially when combined with a merc's primary weapon. It is worn down very fast when the gun is being fired in bursts. A merc may intentionally remove the Extender from his weapon simply by firing it off in the air continuously in the real-time mode. This, of course, will require a certain amount of ammo that a player might allow to waste. v. 1.13 The Extender will also increase the size of the gun. A handgun with an extender will not fit in a handgun holster (though will still fit in an MP Holster), and a machine pistol with the extender will not fit in an MP holster. Likewise, some assault rifles will no longer fit in the backpack with the extender attached to it. In all versions of the game, using an Extender will also prevent you from putting a silencer on the gun, as well as other barrel attachments in 1.13, such as the flash suppressor. Category:Gun Attachments Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Items Category:Equipment Category:Crafted Items